gakuen alice's sudden shugo chara
by Mshaly
Summary: Mikan is feeling wierd and seems to be getting scary nightmares. Natsume is acting diffrent. there will be new transfer students. what's happening? a sudden change of character... maybe.. read and review plz
1. 1: strange dreams and behaiviors

YAY my first published fanfiction.. I did publish an original story here but deleted it seeing it sucked and also I had a one piece fanfic but didn't want to publish it since it seemed boring... I have always loved writing and hope this one is great. This is a gakuen Alice and shugo chara crossover please read and – I hope – enjoy. Please review. . disclaimer: I don't own gakuen Alice nor do I own shugo chara... although I do own Shieki (read to find out who that is XD) .

Mikan sighed in the middle of mr. Jinno's class. Mikan didn't sleep well the last night so she cant listen to what mr. Jinno is saying.

"I'll just rest my eyes a bit, no one will notice" Mikan thought.

And with that she rested her head in her arms.

"...kura...SAKURA!" some one shouted that made Mikan's head shot up yelling "NO!" and when she looked around her everyone was looking at her. Some in concern, some in surprise, and some just trying hard not to laugh.

Mikan's face was completely red of embarrassment. mr. Jinno cleared his throat.

"instead of sleeping in the middle of my class, AGAIN. You can take extra homework today"

RrrrrrIiiing

everyone left the class heading to the cafeteria except Mikan and Hotaru. Hotaru was about to open the door to leave when..

BAKA. BAKA.

She hit Mikan with her baka gun "ouch..why Hotaru?" Mikan asked with tears forming in her eyes.

"why cant you be smart enough to know when to sleep? Idiot" Hotaru said in her usual tone and left.

**- at the cafeteria -**

Mikan entered the cafeteria hesitantly because of her out burst during class. She sat at a one star table along with Nonoko and Anna.

"hi Anna, Nonoko" said Mikan depressed.

"what happened during class?" asked Nonoko concerned.

"well.. I.. haven't slept.. well last night" said Mikan not wanting to talk about it.

"so you decided to sleep through Jinno-sensei's class.. Hmph.. how stupid can you be"

Mikan looked behind her to find a snobby Sumire Shouda looking at her as if she was the most stupidest person in the world. Sumire left with that.

Tears were forming in Mikan's eyes and she ran out of the cafeteria.

"why am I so stupid *sniff* sleeping in class" she said to herself.

She was running in the hallway when suddenly she bumped into somebody and fell. She looked up and saw a very pissed (guess who XD) Natsume.

"Oi, idi.." his words were cut off when a small red heart appeared on his right cheek and he quickly stood up. "am so sorry, here let me help you up" he held out his hand and Mikan was shocked at his soft voice. She looked up and couldn't believe he had concerned eyes.

"why the sudden change of character?" thought Mikan as she held his hand and got up.

"thanks Natsume" Mikan said. At that moment the heart disappeared and his earlier pissed face was back and he slapped her hand holding his and walked away with a "hn"

**- Natsume's room -**

Natsume slammed the door shut and grabbed the small flying creature.

"why did you character change with me Shieki?" Natsume asked furious.

Shieki – the cute little floating person – pushed himself himself out of Natsume's hand and sat on the bed's pillow "i thought you'd like it" Shieki said in an innocent voice.

Shieki had black messy hair like Natsume, and brown wide friendly eyes. He wore blue shorts, an orange T-shirt with the letter L in red, black and white sneakers and a small red heart on his right cheek.

"well, don't do it again or I'll lock you up her until you starve to death" said Natsume calming down a bit as he sat down on his bed.

Shieki smirked at him as an idea came through his mind. He headed for his orange egg with red hearts and yellow stars (a/n: cheesy, I know -.-; but I don't have any other idea).

Natsume noticed the smirk "what're you thinking?" asked Natsume in his usual i-don't-care tone.

"nothin" was Shieki's reply as he slipped in his shugo egg. "whatever".

**- Mikan's room (pov) -**

I went in my room and leaned on the door. "what happened to Natsume earlier?" I said to no one particular.

I walked to my bed and threw myself on it. "what's happening to me?" I thought putting Natsume aside "everytime I sleap I get the same dream, no.. nightmare!"

**- dream -**

"Hotaru!" I said as I tugged on my best friend's arm.

We were walking in a beautiful flower valley with colorful ravens, sunflower, roses and much more flowers. Hotaru and I were walking when we see a big hill and on top of it is a floating sparkling egg that's completely white.

We look at each other – Hotaru with Yen for eyes - "let's go Hotaru" I said with a grin on my face.

Halfway up the hill when suddenly fire burst from below. I screamed as I held on to Hotaru, when an earth quake approuched I started to cry. I looked at Hotaru and quickly let go of her when I see that she was replaced with a devil that laughed evily at me and jumped in the fire.

I started to cry helplessly when something or some one grabs me and pulls me in the air. When I look up I see a fire demon laughing at me.

"give me the embryo" it demands as I started to plead for help.

"give me the embryo or your friends SUFFER" laughed the demon as I look around to find my friends tied up unconscious.

"Natsume, Ruka-pyon, Tsubasa-senpai, Nonoko, Inchou, Anna..." I squealed at the sight of all my other friends.

"NOO!" I yelled.

**- end of dream -**

"i never slept peacefully ever since" I shivered at the memory "i wonder what the embryo is? Or if Natsume's weird behavior has anything to do with it?" I sighed sadly "i just wish I could sleep peacefully for once.

**Normal pov**

at the end of the day, Mikan slept with no problem and no nightmare. But she was not aware that tomorrow she would find the answer to her questions and a new adventure.

Hope you enjoyed it even though now that I look at it, it was really short ^^;.

please review, criticizes or suggestions are accepted but please try not to flame.

Next chapter will be out very soon (I hope)


	2. 2: shieki's profile

Hey guys thought I'd give you a profile for my OC (original characters) every now and then.. enjoy and ask me if you want to know anything more :)

shieki's profile

**name:** shieki (she-ee-ki)

**age:** 12

**favorite color:** light red

**belongs to:** Hyuuga Natsume

**likes:** chocolate and valentines

**dislikes:** glares and ignorance

**specialize:** charming

**weak points:** when Mikan is around

when complimented


End file.
